Por Amor
by Mari Felton Malfoy
Summary: O que seria o dia mais feliz na vida de Draco e Gina


Em uma momento eles estavam felizes e vivendo todo o amor que  
possuíam um pelo outro e no momento seguinte tudo desmorona, e ele está  
ali, caído no chão, nos braços dela.  
Flashback  
Há algum tempo Draco tomara a decisão de não se tornar um comensal da  
morte por ela, por tudo que ele sentia desde quando se beijaram pela  
primeira vez, por tudo que ela lhe fez ver o quão errado era, e por amor,  
pelo imenso amor que sentia por ela. Mas seu pai não ficara muito feliz com  
essa decisão e disse que não permitiria isso, ameaçou mata-lo, coisa que só  
não fez porque Narcisa não deixou. Mas Draco nem ouvia o que ele dizia,  
pegou suas malas e encheu-as de roupas e tudo o que julgava necessário ou  
valioso e foi embora, deixando Lucius para traz, e este jurou que iria se  
vingar dele, custasse o que custasse.  
Draco foi morar em um apartamento que ele havia comprado havia poucos  
meses. Ela o visitava sempre que podia. Passado um ano ela terminara  
Hogwarts, e seu pai nem havia dado sinal de vida para ele.  
Alguns meses depois da formatura dela, ele convidou-a e aos Weasleys  
para irem à um almoço em sua casa. A principio quase todos tiveram um  
ataque de ciúmes e gritavam que ele não prestava e que não iriam,  
principalmente Rony, Fred e Jorge. Mas não houve quem não fosse, Gina  
gritou, discutiu, começou a chorar, quase bateu neles, mas eles acabaram  
calando a boca e foram, a contragosto mas foram.  
Os elfos de Draco (sim, elfos! Alguns que sua mãe havia mandado para  
cuidar da casa para ele) fizeram um ótimo almoço que todos gostaram muito,  
embora /i negasse isso. Terminado o almoço, ele pediu a Gina que  
se casasse com ele (que teve que tomar uns 5 copos de água com açúcar para  
se acalmara) e com o consentimento do Sr. Weasley e alguma "reclamações"  
dos irmãos (Rony, Fred e Jorge, que tiveram que serem segurados para não  
atacar o Draco) ela aceitou.  
Enquanto os gêmeos tinham uma "pequena" discussão quanto ao  
consentimento do casamento, todos ouviram um barulho de alto, parecia que  
algo havia caído que vinha do quarto de hospedes da casa. Draco se levantou  
e disse que veria o que tinha acontecido e também disse a Gina que ficasse,  
mas ela insistiu tanto que ele acabou cedendo.  
Ambos foram caminhando até lá. Draco na frente, com os dedos  
entrelaçados aos dela com a varinha na mão, mas ela não estava segurando a  
varinha. O quarto estava escuro, mas assim que entraram cerca de 10 velas  
foram acesas magicamente e de repente eles se viram cercado por comensais,  
por volta de uns 10 também e de entre uma das mascaras foi ouvida uma  
risada fria.  
-É bom te ver Draco! – Disse Lucius Malfoy.  
-Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo! – disse entre os dentes.  
-É realmente uma pena que pense assim! Mas saiba que apesar dessa recepção,  
hoje eu vou te fazer um favor: vou te livrar dessa namoradinha  
interesseira. Não se preocupe. – disse rindo ao final.  
Um dos comensais segurou Gina pela costas e tapou sua boca, puxando-a para  
traz. Draco se virou bruscamente com os punhos cerrados assim que sentiu  
que ela havia solto de sua mão.  
-Solta ela! Solta ela agora! – ele disse quase gritando – Você não vai  
conseguir nada com isso, os irmãos dela estão aí e... – ele disse se  
virando para seu pai em uma voz mais controlada, mas este o interrompeu.  
-Nós lhe demos umas destraçõezinhas, não se preocupe... – nesse momento  
ouviu-se algo quebrar na sala.  
-Seu desgraçado, você quer se vingar de mim, ela não tem nada com isso! Eu  
faço o que você quiser mas deixe-a ir!  
-Não Draco, não! – disse quase desesperada – Não faça isso!  
-Cala a boca – gritou Lucius indo até ela e levantando o punho na direção  
do rosto dela, que por sua vez fechou os olhos.  
-Nunca-toque-nela. – disse devagar, segurando o pulso do pai, antes que  
encostasse no rosto dela e depois baixando-o com força.  
-Que cena mais comovente! – disse debochado – Chega de brincadeirinhas e  
acabem logo com isso! – disse repentinamente sério.  
Draco começou a lançar feitiço, não importava quem fosse o comensal, e  
desviava de outros, sempre fazendo o maximo para protege-la. Gina deu uma  
cotovelada no estomago e um chute... é... digamos "entre as pernas" do  
comensal e apanhou a varinha e apontando-a para a própria garganta e  
murmurou "Sonorus".  
-Meninos, Carlinhos... socorro! Socorro, estamos aqui no quarto! – disse  
com sua voz ampliada e logo depois foi jogada no chão.  
O pedido da irmã foi o suficiente para que eles largassem os comensais que  
tinham o intuito de distrai-los e saírem correndo para ajuda-la. Agora os  
comensais é que estavam em desvantagem.  
Em determinado momento Draco foi desarmado e percebeu que o seu pai  
lançaria em Gina uma maldição, mas também viu que ao mesmo tempo outro  
comensal iria jogar a mesma maldição nele. Ele tinha 3 opções: ele podia  
deixa-la morrer e se salvar, morrerem os dois ou morrer mas salva-la. E que  
duvida ele poderia ter? Era ele ou era, a decisão era obvia demais para  
ele, nem era preciso pensar a esse respeito. Ele escolheria a ela, não  
importasse as conseqüências ELA e sempre Ela seria mais importante, ele a  
amava mais do que tudo, mais do que pensava poder, e a partir do momento em  
que ela morresse ele também iria, de que ia adiantar viver sem tê-la ao seu  
lado?  
Ele a segurou pelo pulso puxou-a para traz de seu corpo protegendo-a do  
feitiço que poderia atingi-la, e enlaçando os seus dedos aos dela.  
O feitiço o atingiu e agora ele morreria em questão de minutos. Sentiu-se  
fraco e a última visão que teve antes de cair foi do comensal e seu pai  
caindo também.  
Fim do Flashback  
-Draco? – ela o chamou, segurando-o e aparando-o da queda.  
-Ginny... saiba que eu te amo muito, que você é o mais importante pra mim,  
que eu não ia ser nada sem você. – disse sorrindo e ela começou a chorar  
percebendo o que havia acontecido, chorar muito – Não chore, por favor!  
Você não pode ficar assim, eu não fiz o que fiz para que você ficasse  
assim, não quero te ver assim! Por favor, não chora por mim.  
Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dele, e ela o abraçou, como nunca havia  
abraçado.  
-Por favor não me deixa Draco! Por favor, fica comigo! Não morre, por  
favor, por favor... – ela disse chorando e o abraçando com mais força.  
-Me desculpa, mas eu vou ter que ir, mas eu nunca vou te deixar, vou sempre  
estar com você, vou sempre olhar por você. E eu quero que você seja  
feliz... muito feliz, não importa com quem, mas não chore mais.  
-Draco eu também te amo, te amo muito. Por favor, eu quero que você fique  
aqui, do meu lado, e eu quero ser feliz com você!  
Ele a beijou, o último beijo da sua vida.As lágrimas dela misturavam-se ao  
beijo e sentia que a cada minuto um pouco dele a deixava.  
Os irmãos dela ficaram profundamente chocados, nunca imaginaram que um  
Malfoy e uma Weasley pudessem nutrir um amor, e muito menos que ele daria a  
vida por ela, ele ia morrer para salva-la e parecia nem ter precisado  
pensar para saber que a prefiria viva a ele.  
De repente Gina não sentiu mais força no abraço dele, separou a sua boca da  
dele chorando mais, o olhou e constatou o que tanto temia, ele estava  
morto, estava morto para que ela vivesse. Ela o abraçou novamente com mais  
força e começou a murmurar em seu ouvido, mas os Weasleys também puderam  
ouvir suas palavras.  
-Draco não me deixa sozinha, por favor abra os olhos! Por favor diz que  
isso é uma brincadeirinha sem graça e idiota, me diz que está vivo! Diz que  
você ainda me ama e que nós vamos ficar juntos, assim como você me dizia em  
Hogwarts depois que brigávamos! Por favor, diz que está vivo e que não vai  
me deixar nunca mais, nunca! Eu preciso que você diga isso, vamos... eu te  
amo tanto! – disse enquanto lagrimas caiam do seu rosto e paravam na roupa  
dele.  
Ele estava morto, droga! Ele já não tinha mais vida e ela tinha ficado  
sozinha e agora sentia-se morrer junto ao corpo dele, uma parte sua foi  
levada, arrancada de seu peito.  
Seus irmão a tiraram de lá arrastada, ela gritava que ele não podia deixa-  
la, que ela o amava, e chorando muito. Mas lagrimas não mostravam nem a  
metade da sua dor, dor... ela sentia um vazio imenso dentro do peito, isso  
doía muito pois agora estava só e ia continuar assim por toda a vida, pois  
ela o amava ainda, agora e sempre preferia estar no lugar dele, preferia  
estar morta. Continuaria só por toda a vida, até o dia de sua morte quando  
iam se reencontrar e serem felizes novamente para todo o sempre e nada  
nunca mais os separaria.  
FIM  
Notas da autora: eu queria agradecer a todos que leram essa fic, à Samanta  
que me falou esse titulo mas para outra fic e a minha amiga e beta Delyê,  
muitos beijos para todos vocês. Se alguém por acaso leu essa fic, por favor  
deixa um comentário ou me manda um e-mail. E eu não gostei de mata-lo, mas  
sei lá... é tão dramático.. rs! 


End file.
